The invention relates to fence apparatus, and more specifically to a device attachable to chain link fences to improve appearance and afford privacy.
Several types of apparatus have been used previously in order to partially close the openings formed among the woven wires of a chain link fence. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,964, 3,069,142 and 3,774,884, issued to O'Haffey, Kessler and Singer. The Kessler patent is directed to what have been known in the industry as "filler strips". The metal strips are of a width which enables them to be pushed into a line of recesses formed in the chain link fence, and of length sufficient to extend obliquely from the bottom to the top of the fence, covering most of each opening along that oblique line. Oppositely angled filler strips are woven into the fence to lock the first group of strips in place.
The filler strips, while being effective to close most of the open space in a chain link fence, have been unattractive, have been time consuming to install, and have tended to rattle in the wind.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a privacy device and system for chain link fences which is considerably more attractive than anything available in the prior art and which is also easily and quickly installed.